eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1702 (1 December 1998)
Synopsis Tiffany has been up all night with Courtney and wonders what she should do now. She finds Simon but can't bring herself to tell him the whole truth, just that she must leave. And seeing Beppe gives her an idea. She asks Beppe for help - she needs to get away and at the moment her only chance is to go to Italy with him. Beppe is stunned but is persuaded and tells her to book the ticket and they'll meet at 3pm opposite the station. It's Jamie's first day at the Vic - and he's not too please about it. Pat tries desperately to talk to Ricky and Bianca but has no luck. Both blames the other for the situation. Beppe has promised Gianni he can use his flat whilst he's away, but on one condition - he makes amends with Rosa. But Gianni also wants Rosa to sever her ties with George. Rosa explains she can't do that - they are going to get married! Gianni storms out. Meanwhile, Tiffany has managed to grab some clothes and her passport, but as she stuffs clothes into a bag and is telling Grant she's going to the laundrette and to take Courtney to see Bianca, the passport falls down the side of the bed. She tells Grant to go to the health centre and pick up a prescription for Courtney whilst she's out. Tiff dashes over to Biancas saying her goodbyes to Simon on the way. She asks Bianca for a holdall and starts to pack her clothes. Emotionally they say good-bye to each other. Simon sees Louise and, although Tiffany has told him not to tell a soul about her leaving, he tells Louise. Louise can't understand whats going on and goes to find Tiffany. She sees Tiffany leaving Bianca's flat and asks her what's happening. Tiffany angrily tells her she knows everything. Tiffany gets to Beppe but discovers she's left her passport at the Vic, so has to go back. Meanwhile Grant gets back to the Vic having been on a goose chase for the prescription. Peggy tells him Tiffany isn't back from Bianca's yet - so off he goes again allowing Tiffany to get upstairs to her passport. Bianca lets Grant know that Tiffany is leaving him for good. Tiffany finds her passport and is about to leave when Grant appears in the doorway. She lets Grant know what she's heard. Grant pleads with her but Tiffany doesn't give in and says he'll never see Courtney again - she goes to go down the stairs and Grant follows. She tells him in order to stop her leaving then he'll have to kill her first. Jamie sees them arguing but tries to ignore it. Suddenly there's a scream and Tiffany comes tumbling down the stairs, landing at the bottom with blood streaming from her forehead. Cast Regular cast *Grant Mitchell – Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell – Martine McCutcheon *Courtney Mitchell – Carissa O'Meara and Josephine O'Meara (uncredited) *Peggy Mitchell – Barbara Windsor *Jamie Mitchell – Jack Ryder *Phil Mitchell – Steve McFadden *Frank Butcher – Mike Reid *Louise Raymond – Carol Harrison *Simon Raymond – Andrew Lynford *Beppe di Marco – Michael Greco *Joe di Marco – Jake Kyprianou *Gianni di Marco – Marc Bannerman *Rosa di Marco – Louise Jameson *George Palmer – Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer – Nadia Sawalha *Pat Evans – Pam St. Clement *Ricky Butcher – Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher – Patsy Palmer *Lenny Wallace – Desune Coleman *Mick McFarlane – Sylvester Williams *Alex Healy – Richard Driscoll *Dot Cotton – June Brown *Lilly Mattock – Barbara Keogh Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *Bridge Street *The Queen Victoria - Upstairs living room, upstairs kitchen, public, hallway, Grant & Tiffany's room and upstairs hallway *Bridge Street Café *The Market Cellar - Bar *Giuseppe's - Kitchen *47B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and exterior *Unknown road *Turpin Road Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 19,920,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 Episodes Category:Check